


Without Interruptions

by The_Grey_Lady



Series: Alone Time [1]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: Cassie and Sam finally get an evening alone to themselves, a chance to take things further. Opens at the end of 3.4, "How to Say, 'I Love You!'" after they get home from the movie.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Series: Alone Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Without Interruptions

As they stood in front of Grey House, Cassie intently watched Sam with baited breath, waiting for him to say what was on his mind... what she _knew_ was on his mind. He started to say something and then stopped, keeping her in suspense, but after another beat, he finally spoke.

"I love you," Sam told her sincerely.

Cassie smiled, and without hesitation, replied, "I love you, too."

She'd been waiting patiently for a few days to hear those three words from him. Not because she _needed_ to hear them to know how he felt about her - his actions spoke loudly enough to convey his true feelings. But her senses had told her he'd be verbalizing it soon, so she'd been waiting for the moment. She had no intentions of rushing him by saying it first, she knew he'd get there in his own time, and she was ready for him when he did.

They smiled at each other, and he said, "And that's good, huh?"

Cassie grinned as she nodded. "Yeah."

The way she gently sucked her lower lip in between her teeth sent a chill down his spine. It was brief but sexy, and he stepped closer to her. Their lips met in a kiss, and they both noticed the extra passion it held, how electrifying it felt to connect after their shared declaration of love.

When their lips separated, their gazes were locked and their foreheads were pressed together. He reached for her hand and squeezed it before intertwining his fingers with hers. They were both quiet, just enjoying the moment.

Over the past few weeks, Cassie had noticed her desire for him was getting stronger, and it surprised her. By the time they'd shared their first kiss, she'd already had feelings for Sam she hadn't expected to have. Feelings she hadn't felt in years for any man since her husband. But she definitely didn't expect even deeper feelings to begin developing so quickly.

Their kisses had gotten more passionate as of late, and their contact had gotten a little more sensual. Like the way he'd rest his hand on her thigh as they drove in the car, or the way she'd kiss his neck as they cuddled on the couch. Even their cuddling had evolved... they sat closer together than they used to, their hands were always touching or caressing each other's legs and arms. Gently, respectfully... it was never anything risqué. They just wanted to feel that connection, that body contact.

But there had been a few recent moments where they'd exchanged knowing looks - a shared acknowledgment of wanting to get even more intimate. But something had always prevented them from going further... their surroundings, the kids, guests, work. There was always a reason why it _wasn't_ a good time to take that step.

Right now was one of those moments... they shared a look of wanting to take things further, but both knew the timing wasn't right.

"Do you wanna come in for tea?" Cassie asked softly, and then lowered her voice to a whisper as she added, "And yes, I know we both want more than just tea, but - "

"Grace is gonna be home any minute," Sam knowingly finished her sentence.

"And she'll look for me," Cassie added. "She'll wanna talk about the movie, she'll wanna say goodnight. I need to be available for her."

"I know, it's okay." Sam squeezed her hand. "Nick will be home soon, too. We can't just disappear into a bedroom and ignore them."

"It would be very irresponsible of us," Cassie said with a nod and a smile.

"Mmhmm," Sam agreed, and then he leaned in to kiss her again. He pulled back and pushed her hair away from her face as he stared into her eyes. "One day, we'll have a few irresponsible hours alone together. Without kids, without guests, without any interruptions."

Cassie nodded in agreement, and then cradled his face as she kissed him again. When their lips separated, she exhaled a shallow breath. "It'll happen when it's meant to happen," she told him. "The pieces will just fall into place, and it'll be worth the wait."

Sam smiled. "I'm sure it will be."

Cassie glanced at the house and then back at him. "So, tea?"

"Tea," he confirmed. "But can you make mine with coffee?"

Cassie smiled. "Sure."

...

It took a few weeks of patience, but a night finally arrived where all the pieces fell into place. Both of the kids were sleeping at friends' houses, the few Grey House guests didn't need any special handling that George couldn't manage on his own, and Sam didn't have any medical emergencies to deal with.

It was finally a night they could spend together and focus on each other without interruptions.

They both knew what the night would bring, that it would end in a way for them that no other one had, but they didn't rush to get to the ending. They cooked dinner together at Sam's house. They enjoyed their meal and wine and conversation. They cuddled together on the couch after dinner, their fingers intertwined, her head against his shoulder, casually chatting like they had all the time in the world to be together.

When they finally did make it to the bedroom, Cassie excused herself to freshen up in the attached master bathroom.

When the bathroom door opened and she stepped out, she paused by the door. Sam eyed her curiously, wondering if she was having doubts or second thoughts, and he wanted to make sure she didn't feel any pressure.

"Cassie," he said softly from where he stood across the room. "We don't have to do anything. We can just talk... that's fine with me."

She smiled at the sincerity, and she made her way across the room to him. Her dress was red and fitted, clinging to her sexy curves like a glove, and he'd been admiring it all night.

As she reached him, she caressed his cheek with her hand. "I want this," she assured him, and then she admitted, "But... it's been awhile for me, Sam. You know I haven't been with anyone since Jake."

"I know," he told her. "We'll take it slow."

"I didn't expect to feel this way about anyone again," Cassie told him in her usual calm tone. "Ever. To fall in love, to want someone the way that I want you... I didn't think it was possible."

"I'm glad the impossible happened," he said. "Because I can't imagine my life without you."

Cassie smiled and her hands moved to his shoulders. "Me, too."

Sam's hands found their way to her waist. "And I want you to take the lead... you can set the pace."

Cassie nodded appreciatively and she slowly pulled her hands away from him. He dropped his own hands from her waist, waiting to see what her next move was. She stepped out of her shoes and pushed them aside with her foot.

Cassie slowly turned around so her back was to him, and then glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Would you unzip my dress for me?" she asked him.

"Yes." Sam's hands moved to the zipper pull, and he slowly unzipped the dress. He watched as the dress parted in the middle, revealing the back of her black bra, and he felt his body react to just that little glimpse of her. The zipper ended just below the small of her back, and he said, "Unzipped."

"Thanks." Cassie turned around to face him, and as she did, that’s when she felt the excitement and anticipation really kick in. Her heart was racing as she met his gaze, and she saw the same anticipatory excitement in his eyes.

She reached her hand up to her shoulder, slid her fingers beneath the strap of her dress, and started to push it down her arm. When it reached her elbow, she pulled her arm out, and then moved to the other strap, and pulled her arm from that one, too.

She held the dress against her chest with both hands so it was still covering her bra. Not because she was timid or nervous, but because she wanted his assistance.

Cassie reached for one of his hands and brought it to the top of her dress to grip the fabric, and then did the same with his other hand. "I want you to do it, Sam," she told him. "I want you to undress me."

Sam slowly started to pull the dress down, savoring every second of the unveiling of her body. The dress fell from her chest, revealing to him the front of her black lacy bra that had already started to arouse him. Then her abdomen came into view, flat and toned and perfect, and he never realized a stomach could be so exciting to see.

He gripped the sides of her dress and pulled it down over her hips, revealing the matching underwear to the bra. He brought the dress down to her feet so she could step out of it, and then he draped it on a nearby chair so it wouldn't get wrinkled.

There were so many places his eyes wanted to go that he couldn't focus on one spot. He'd imagined so many times what was beneath her clothes, having gotten hints of her amazing figure and perfect curves from the outfits she wore. She looked just as stunning in a cocktail dress as she did in tight jeans and a sweater, and he was now salivating over her in matching lacy black intimates.

She didn't mind it, the way his eyes were taking in her body. His reaction made her feel sexy, it was a turn on for her just watching him look at her.

"Sam," she finally said after he'd been standing there silently for a minute or two. She casually put her hands on her hips and waited for him to make eye contact, a small smirk on her lips.

When he did meet her gaze, he shook his head in disbelief. "You are absolutely incredible."

Cassie smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "Thanks."

"I mean, you've _always_ been incredible to me, it's not just because of how you look half-naked," Sam quickly added, and then he looked her up and down. "But man, you look great half-naked."

Cassie smiled again and beckoned him closer with her finger.

Sam stepped closer to her and his hands gently rested at her midsection. Maybe it was the lack of clothes and shoes, but he realized for the first time how tiny she was. She was tall, of course, but slender and fit, and he was surprised at how petite she looked with his large hands splayed against her bare skin and small waist.

As he leaned in to kiss her, his hands slid upwards and his thumbs started moving gently against the sides of her bra. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and letting out a soft hum of approval. She loved the way his hands felt on her, the way his body felt pressed up against hers.

When their lips parted, Cassie put her hands on his hands and moved them to the back of her bra. "Undo it," she softly encouraged him.

Sam undid the clasp and the bra loosened from her body, her breasts spilling free as he pulled the garment from her. He dropped it distractedly on the floor as his eyes took them in... they were just as spectacular up close as he'd been imagining them to be.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her breast, gently kissing it as a shiver of arousal shot down her spine. She moaned softly as he moved to her other breast, kissing it just as delicately.

He lifted his head from her chest so he could guide her to the bed to get more comfortable. She lay on her back, her head resting against the pillow, and before joining her, he started disrobing.

She watched him intently from the bed, enjoying her first looks of him in minimal clothing. Once he was down to his boxers, he got into bed with her and immediately resumed his ministrations on her chest.

His mouth went to one breast while his hand went to the other. As he used his lips, tongue, and fingers on her chest in ways she was very fond of, Cassie exhaled soft satisfied sighs. "Oh, Sam," she moaned as she combed her fingers through his hair.

He alternated his mouth between her breasts, paying adequate attention to each one, encouraged by Cassie's moans. He thought he might have gotten a little overzealous when he took her nipple between his teeth and gently tugged on it, but the sexy groan of pleasure she responded with told him otherwise.

After a few minutes, Sam lifted his head from her chest to look in her eyes. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be there with her. "God, you take my breath away," he told her.

"You, too," she replied, and she pulled him down by his shoulders into a deep, passionate kiss.

They kissed until the lack of oxygen got to them, and were panting for breath when they parted. Cassie ran her hands over Sam's chest as she smiled up at him contently. "You know, I get a very good energy from you, Dr. Radford," she told him. "Very positive vibes."

Sam chuckled and nodded affirmatively. "Glad to hear it. It's pretty hard to have any negative vibes when I'm around you."

Cassie smiled in response. Sam leaned down and began kissing the side of her neck, and then started lightly sucking on it. He slipped his hand between her back and the mattress, and slid it downwards until he reached the only remaining clothing on her body. He smoothed his hand over the lacy fabric covering the curves of her ass, and squeezed her cheeks gently as he moved his mouth to the other side of her neck.

Cassie's hands moved up and down his back, and moans kept escaping her lips in response to his actions. She could feel her body quivering as her arousal grew to levels she hadn't felt in forever... levels she didn't think she'd ever experience again. The combination of his hand caressing the back of her body, his lips working their magic on her neck, and his body pressed against hers was driving her crazy. She wanted and needed him so badly.

"Sam," she breathed out in between soft moans. Her hands slid down his back to the waistband of his boxers and she started to push them downward.

Sam immediately pulled back from her neck so he could look at her. "Cassie?"

"I'm ready," she told him, her eyes filled with desire and lust like he'd never seen in them before. "Please." She was so turned on, and she couldn't wait any longer to connect with him, to become one with this man she loved so deeply.

Sam had wanted to shower her body with all the affection she could handle, and was just starting to scratch the surface of that plan. But while he was surprised by the timing of her request, he quickly complied with it.

He pushed himself up and sat back on his knees. He placed his hands on the waistband of her underwear and he hesitated a moment until she nodded, encouraging him to take them off. She arched herself up a little so he could easily remove them, and he absently tossed them aside as he stared at her naked body before him.

It was something he'd imagined so many times that he still felt like he was dreaming it. She was amazing, the complete package of perfection... mind, body, soul. He felt lucky just to _know_ her, let alone to love her and share such a closeness with her.

Once again, she found herself watching him as he looked at her in awe. She was anxious to have him, but patiently gave him the time to observe, to enjoy every moment of their first time together. When he looked at her, his eyes radiated pure love, and she could never get enough of that.

Sam ran his hands up her legs to her stomach to her breasts, and then back down again, just trying to feel every inch of her. He leaned over her body to kiss her, and then whispered against her lips, "You are nothing short of perfection."

Cassie smiled against his lips. "Ditto." She lightly patted his lower back with both hands. "But could you do me a favor and lose the shorts?"

Sam smiled and kissed her again. "Yes, ma'am."

Cassie nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched Sam remove his boxers. She was much more subtle at observing _his_ nakedness than he was at observing _hers_ , but she did her fair share of ogling at the strong, muscular, sexy man before her.

Her legs fell open for him in invitation and he moved into position between them. As he rubbed the tip of his hardness against her center, she exhaled a deep breath and then hummed approvingly. "Mmmm, Sam."

Every time his name left her lips, arousal rushed through him like a jolt of electricity. No one else had ever said his name as sexy as she did.

He entered her gently, evoking a soft gasp from her, and he began easing his length into her wetness. She closed her eyes, moaning a little louder the deeper he went. He paused when he filled her and waited to make sure she was ready for him to continue.

"Cassie," he whispered her name, and her eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay?"

Cassie's head was spinning, she felt like she was in a daze... an incredible daze of pleasure. "I'm amazing," she assured him. " _You're_ amazing."

He leaned down to kiss her, a kiss she eagerly returned as her hands cradled his face. She moaned contently against his lips before pulling back. "It feels incredible, Sam," she said, staring up into his eyes.

"I couldn’t agree more," he replied, but he still felt like he needed her confirmation to continue. "So... you're good? Keep going?"

Cassie smiled and nodded. Her hands were still on his face, and they slid down to caress his neck and shoulders. "Make love to me, Sam," she requested calmly. Even when her body felt like it was about to explode from arousal, she still spoke softly, and always with a loving smile. He loved that about her, that tranquility she embodied.

Sam began slowly moving inside of her, sliding in and out as he worked up to a steady rhythm. They shared passionate kisses and smiled at each other in between moans of pleasure and muttered words of affection. Her hands roamed his body, caressing his back, chest, and arms as he continued thrusting into her.

Cassie was rocking back against him, meeting his thrusts, savoring every moment of their connection. Their gazes were locked as their bodies moved together sensually, building toward their climaxes. He loved watching her facial expressions, seeing her reactions as he drove her closer to her peak.

Just like her, it had been awhile since he'd been with someone intimately, but he knew how to send her flying over the edge when she neared it. So he paid close attention to her body and her increased breathing and the intensity of her moans, and when she appeared to be close to climaxing, he reached his hand down between her legs.

"Cassie," Sam murmured her name as his fingers began rubbing her clit.

"Oh, Sam," she moaned in response, and her mouth dropped open at the added stimulation. "Oh, my God... don't stop."

With that added assistance, waves of pleasure soon began washing over her. "Oh, God, Sam... yes, Sam..." Cassie breathlessly moaned his name repeatedly into the room, her fingernails digging into his sides as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. Her orgasm was amazingly powerful, and for Sam, watching her climax was one of the sexiest things he'd ever witnessed.

He stilled himself and gave her a moment to recover before he resumed his thrusts. He stared down at her while she stared back up at him adoringly, contently, still meeting his thrusts with her own. As he felt himself nearing his own climax, he picked up the pace and began thrusting harder, deeper.

"Cassie," he groaned her name when he started to spill inside of her, and then again with more intensity. " _Ugh, Cassie!_ "

"I'm here," Cassie said, gliding her hands over his back as he collapsed on top of her. "I'm here, Sam."

Sam was panting for breath as his head rested against her shoulder, and he gently kissed her neck. "Oh, God," he muttered against her skin. "That was..."

"Worth the wait," she finished the sentence, turning to smile at him.

"I'll say." Sam moved off of her to lie next to her on the bed, and faced her with his head against the pillow. "It was amazing."

Cassie rolled onto her side to face him, and rested her hand on his hip. "It was perfect."

He leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

He began running his hand up and down her arm, just wanting to touch her, to be close to her. They lay quietly staring at each other, smiling, recovering.

Finally, Cassie quietly asked him, "What are you thinking?"

Sam's hand continued moving up and down her arm. "Honestly, about whether or not you're tired enough to go to sleep, or if you've still got some energy." He paused a moment and eyed her curiously. "But I have a feeling you knew what I was thinking."

Cassie smiled. "I did," she confirmed.

Sam smiled and shook his head slightly. "Of course you did."

Cassie moved closer to him on the bed. "And to answer that, I'm not ready to go to sleep." She kissed him before asking, "Are you?"

Sam started running his fingers through her hair. "No, I'm not. And I'm not sure when we'll get another night alone like this without interruptions, so..."

"So you want to make the most of it?" Cassie guessed with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes."

Cassie smiled. "Me, too."

...

**The End**


End file.
